


Escaping

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: Nathan and Vin get away from bounty hunters chasing them and hide out in a cave.





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None but mentions character from episode - 'Sins of the Past'.  
> Author's Note: Written for:Mag7bingo on Dreamwidth :Vin and Nathan Staying hidden

"Vin, don't die on me, dammit." thought Nathan to himself as his eyes drifted to his right to the badly hurt tracker. Nathan glanced around as he adjusted his gentle grip around Vin's torso. He needed to find a place to hide and fast. There was another bounty hunter out here looking for them. Nathan had killed the second one with a knife stashed in his boot when the second bounty hunter had tried to shoot him and Vin.

The duo of bounty hunters had ambushed him and Vin on their way back to Four Corners from delivering medicine to Kojay's village. The duo had trussed up Nathan while they had bulldozed and cleaned Vin's plow. The lashes on Vin's back were long and bloody. The two miscreants untied Vin from the tree and let him fall hard on the dirt-packed earth at the base of the tree.

Rope had still been dangling from his wrists and feet as Vin had fought his captors viciously until he had taken a butt of a gun to the back of the head and hit his head on a rock. He then had slumped to the ground, woozy and dazed.

Nathan had instinctively jumped up and hopped over to his friend.

Blood had started trickling down a small gash on Vin's temple.

"Let me help my friend," Nathan had pleaded.

"Eli Joe did say he wanted him alive," had said one of the bounty hunters before he had thrown a dirty kerchief at Nathan. Then he had told him to clean Vin up while he hunted for some food for his partner an' him." He then had left camp.

The second bounty hunter had mumbled to himself that he didn't care about what Eli Joe wanted, he was going to kill a darkie and take the bounty in himself. He had then taken out his gun to shoot Nathan and Vin.

Nathan had knelt by Vin's side cleaning the wound when he had heard the man cock his gun. At that moment, Nathan's hand had fished the knife out of his boot and threw it at the bounty hunter.

The knife had lodged into the man's chest and blood had begun to spurt out of the hunter's body as he had collapsed motionless on the dirt.

Not wasting any time, Nathan had retrieved his knife off of the dead man, had cut his bonds and picked up his satchel lying by his feet. Then he had gently raised Vin to his feet and had hauled him out of the camp as fast as he could.

Nathan and Vin crossed the shallow creek heading back toward Kojay's village. The healer found what he had looked for.

There a few yards to Nathan's right was the cave.

Boulders surrounded the cave, shrouding its entrance unless one was looking for it.

Nathan and Vin barely fit through the gap between the rocks but Nathan squeezed them both through it and both men stumbled into the cave.

Vin had muttered on and off in pain as they had escaped from the bounty hunters. As he fell on his knees inside the cave he let out a loud grunt of agony. He slit his eyes open and rasped out, "Nathan?"

"Right here, Vin," Nathan answered his friend as he held on to Vin with one hand and with the other, found a shirt in his satchel and spread it out on the cave floor. The healer sat the tracker on the blanket of his shirt and tended to Vin's wounds. Once he had finished with Vin's head wound, Nathan needed to check the lashes on Vin's back. Nathan tugged Vin's coat gently off of the blond man while he said, "Sorry about your coat, Vin."

Vin hoarsely replied, "Reckon, it's time I get a new one anyhow."

Nathan agreed with him as he laid Vin on his stomach and then began to clean out the lashes on Vin's back. He talked quietly as he worked. "Peso and Chester should have made it to Four Corners by now. The others will be looking for us come morning. We'll just hunker down here for the night until they find us tomorrow. After I finish bandaging you up, I am gonna cover the cave entrance with a bit more leaves and branches."

A sleepy, "Be Careful, Nate" was Vin's response as he carefully pillowed his head with his arms.

Nathan patted Vin on the arm and then rose to better hide the cave entrance. Once that was done, Nathan slid down next to a sleeping Vin and promptly fell asleep as well. The healer woke Vin up a few times during the night to check on his head injury but it appeared Vin was mending.

A bit after sunrise, Nathan awoke again and found Vin up and eating some tack.

Nathan was glad to see Vin feeling better and eating. As he stood up and stretched, both he and Vin heard the whinny of horses outside the cave.

A few moments later, Josiah Sanchez yelled out, "Nathan! Vin!"

Nathan shouted back, "We are in the cave. Vin's hurt." He ignored the glare Vin shot him.

He smiled as both Josiah and Buck ducked into the cave and carefully helped Vin out.

The End


End file.
